Difficulties with fossil fuels have led to the invention of devices that directly convert solar energy into usable forms of energy, such as electricity. Solar batteries, which operate on the principle that light falling on photosensitive substances causes a flow of electricity, play an important part in astronautics.
Hence, there is a need for a multi-purpose solar energy base which may be adapted for use with various products.